Heatwaves
by Wednesdayite13
Summary: Heatwaves are horrible. Only one thing can truly keep them cool
1. Chapter 1

"I'm hating this heatwave!" Megatron complained.  
Jazz glanced to the other side of the room. "Hey, I have an idea." He walked to the other side of the room where Jetfire and Jetstorm were, leaving Megatron to sit back and watch. He sat casually next to Jetstorm and...hugged him. Jetstorm stayed incredibly still.  
"Erm...OK."  
"Aah that's nice."  
Megatron laughed, walking up to them. "That sounded pervish."

Vampirella got Blitzwing to cover her bedroom walls in ice. That helped a lot, she didn't care that the cold hurt, it was so much better than heatstroke. Typical British weather had made it's way to Cybertron. It's either heatstroke or frostbite, you can't walk out of the house and think 'wow, the weather is perfect'

Blurr and Shockwave were fanning themselves with some paper work. In fact, they requested that all work they had to do was to be printed out on paper just so they could use it to fan themselves. It didn't really work, but it was better than nothing.

Eventually, a fan was installed. That was great, but it meant everyone was always in the main room. When Ultra Magnus walked in, Vampirella pointed her stick at him and yelled "STEP AWAY FROM THE FAN!"

Jetfire and Jetstorm were still trying to do their work. It was very hard to work when a ninja is hugging you. Vampirella had made a load of Transformer sized ice-pops.  
"OK-if-running-around-keeps-you-warm-what-the-hell-keeps-you-cool?!"  
Mirage and Blaster entered, they hadn't been there for a while.  
"Hey guys!" Knockout greeted them.  
Mirage sat down, looking worn out, Blaster sat next to him.  
"I don't know if you've noticed." Mirage began. "But it's a little warm."

Skywarp and Blitzwing were trying to watch a film in the main room one night but they ended up falling asleep because of the extreme heat. Mirage noticed them as he walked past so he tried to wake them but that didn't really work out.  
"Hey, guys." He whispered again.  
They groaned but didn't wake. He shook them but they still didn't wake. He eventually gave up and left. He must admit they looked adorable when they were asleep. It was hard to believe they were once enemies.

The next morning, Jetfire and Jetstorm left their room when Jetstorm was hugged by yet another bot.  
"You're right Jazz, this is nice." It was Shockwave.  
Jetfire laughed. He secretly took a holoscan of this, like he did with Jazz the previous day. That's when Blurr ran up and 'stole' Jetstorm.  
"Woah." Jetstorm then felt something on his shoulder. "How long have you been there?"  
Vampirella woke up groggily. "What time is it?"  
Two more holoscans there. This time Jetstorm noticed.

The next day was absolutely freezing. Jetstorm had plenty of holoscans of Jetfire being hugged by random bots.


	2. Another heatwave

"I'm hating this heatwave!" Megatron complained.  
Jazz glanced to the other side of the room. "Hey, I have an idea." He walked to the other side of the room where Jetfire and Jetstorm were, leaving Megatron to sit back and watch. He sat casually next to Jetstorm and...hugged him. Jetstorm stayed incredibly still.  
"Erm...OK."  
"Aah that's nice."  
Megatron laughed, walking up to them. "That sounded pervish."

Vampirella got Blitzwing to cover her bedroom walls in ice. That helped a lot, she didn't care that the cold hurt, it was so much better than heatstroke. Typical British weather had made it's way to Cybertron. It's either heatstroke or frostbite, you can't walk out of the house and think 'wow, the weather is perfect'

Blurr and Shockwave were fanning themselves with some paper work. In fact, they requested that all work they had to do was to be printed out on paper just so they could use it to fan themselves. It didn't really work, but it was better than nothing.

Eventually, a fan was installed. That was great, but it meant everyone was always in the main room. When Ultra Magnus walked in, Vampirella pointed her stick at him and yelled "STEP AWAY FROM THE FAN!"

Jetfire and Jetstorm were still trying to do their work. It was very hard to work when a ninja is hugging you. Vampirella had made a load of Transformer sized ice-pops.  
"OK-if-running-around-keeps-you-warm-what-the-hell-keeps-you-cool?!"  
Mirage and Blaster entered, they hadn't been there for a while.  
"Hey guys!" Knockout greeted them.  
Mirage sat down, looking worn out, Blaster sat next to him.  
"I don't know if you've noticed." Mirage began. "But it's a little warm."

Skywarp and Blitzwing were trying to watch a film in the main room one night but they ended up falling asleep because of the extreme heat. Mirage noticed them as he walked past so he tried to wake them but that didn't really work out.  
"Hey, guys." He whispered again.  
They groaned but didn't wake. He shook them but they still didn't wake. He eventually gave up and left. He must admit they looked adorable when they were asleep. It was hard to believe they were once enemies.

The next morning, Jetfire and Jetstorm left their room when Jetstorm was hugged by yet another bot.  
"You're right Jazz, this is nice." It was Shockwave.  
Jetfire laughed. He secretly took a holoscan of this, like he did with Jazz the previous day. That's when Blurr ran up and 'stole' Jetstorm.  
"Woah." Jetstorm then felt something on his shoulder. "How long have you been there?"  
Vampirella woke up groggily. "What time is it?"  
Two more holoscans there. This time Jetstorm noticed.

The next day was absolutely freezing. Jetstorm had plenty of holoscans of Jetfire being hugged by random bots.


End file.
